Happy Birthday Yugi ::reviesed::
by Kaira-chan
Summary: It's Yugi's Birthday. It's the same as the other one, but not in script formation. YaoiShonen Ai. YamiYugi, SetoJou, one sided HondaJou.
1. Chappy 1

Kaira-chan: I don't own Yugi *tear* I don't own Yami *starts to bawl* I WANT YAMI!!!!! neways, that's my disclaimer. Ok, this ficcy contains scenes of Yaoi/Shonen Ai, blood, death, and violence (not so much tho)....and ermm...yeah. Oh yeah, this was my very first Yu-Gi-Oh ficcy, I believe, and now I'm rewriting it, in non-script formation ^-^ Enjoy.   
  
Kaira-chan: Don't hate me because it sucks.  
  
Yami Kaira: And believe me, it sucks. *Kaira smacks her Yami*  
  
Kaira-chan: And I'm sorry about OOCnessness. Especially for Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou.   
  
I wrote this ficcy between the hours of 12 am - 3 am 3 nights in a row.  
  
Yami Kaira: Yes its done. But were going to make you wait.  
  
Kaira-chan: She's right, neways, um....I'm missing something. Oh yeah. For you clueless people...  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi = Joey  
  
Honda = Tristan  
  
Anzu = Tea  
  
Marik = normal Marik  
  
Malik = Marik's Yami  
  
Ryou = Bakura  
  
Bakura = Ryou's Yami  
  
Hey, I need a Beta reader for my yaoi/shonen ai fics. I have one now (Knight of Darkness) but she's not big on that sort of stuff. Any volunteers? Oh, thanks Jeshi-chan (Yami Bakura's Wife) for betaing this chappy, even tho you can't stand the wonderfullness of Yaoi/Shonen Ai...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami fell back into Yugi's arms. Blood dripped from the gash in this left temple and from the hole in front of his heart. Yugi fell back onto his knees under the added weight. As he fell to his knees the Millennium item shattered, falling into hundreds of pieces at there sides. Yugi stared into the sky, his eyes losing all focus. "Yami," he muttered before he passed out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, hugging Yami. "Where've you been?"  
  
Yami grinned. "That's none of you business Aibou." He pushed Yugi away gently.   
  
"Meanie!" Yugi laughed,   
  
Yami stopped grinning. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked, softly.   
  
Yugi looked up at his face, hurt briefly. He covered up the hurt. "Yeah, I'm going to the movies with Jonouchi. It's his treat, because it's my birthday!" He smiled.   
  
Yami pecked Yugi on the lips. "Ok then. You better get going, shouldn't you?"  
  
"Do you want to come? I'm sure Jonouchi wouldn't mind,"  
  
Yami smiled softly. "No, I have other thing's to do."  
  
Yugi looked hurt briefly again, but quickly shook it off, and kissed Yami back. Then he ran out the door, towards the subways. He turned back towards Yami, to wave good-bye, but Yami was gone...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi! Hey there buddy! Happy birthday," Jonouchi greeted Yugi as he stepped off the subway. "Here's you present," He said, handing Yugi a wrapped gift.   
  
Yugi smiled weakly. "Ok, c'mon," He said, trying to keep his voice light.   
  
Jonouchi looked at Yugi, worry etched on his face. "You OK man?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's my birthday after all," Yugi laughed. "Come on, we'll be late for the movie."  
  
"Uh....OK..." Jonouchi said, then his face brightened as he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Is it ok is Seto-kun comes?"  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Yugi grinned devilishly. "You two getting serious?" He nudged Jonouchi playfully.   
  
Jonouchi laughed nervously. "Well...I guess you could say that," He blushed, then he looked around. "Hey, where's the other you?" He asked.   
  
Yugi's face fell. "He er... couldn't make it." He said sadly.   
  
Jonouchi looked at Yugi, once again worry creasing his face. "Trouble in Paradise? You wanna talk about it?"   
  
"No! There's no trouble! There's nothing to talk about," Yugi snapped.   
  
Jonouchi took a step back. "Sorry dude. I guess there's no problem," He said, surprised at Yugi's outburst.  
  
As they walked closer to the theatre, they could see Kaiba standing near the wall. "Hey!" Yugi and Jonouchi called out, running up to him. Kaiba grunted in reply.   
  
They decided on a movie, bought tickets (Somehow they got Kaiba to pay), went inside and picked their seats. Kaiba put his arm around Jonouchi's shoulders, and Jonouchi rested his head against Kaiba's shoulder.   
  
Yugi sighed, looking at them. /What's going on Yami? What did I do?/ Yugi wondered silently, thinking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaira-chan: That's all for chappy 1. Please review! Please please please.   
  
Yami Kaira: She can handle criticism. Please make it constructive criticism though so she can improve in the sequel. Yes there's a sequel.....Unfortunately.  
  
Kaira-chan: *smacks Yami*  
  
Yami Kaira: Ouch. Neways, I hope you liked it...that would make one of us....hurry up Kaira-chan and post chappy 4. That's the best one ^-^.  
  
Kaira-chan: Your so impatient. I'll post the chapters once I get reviews, ok???????  
  
*Kaira-chan and her Yami walk off bickering into the sunset*  
  
Yami Kaira: Sunset??? It's 12:30 in the afternoon.   
  
Kaira-chan: SHUT UP AND PLAY ALONG!!!   
  
((OH YEAH! There's a Jeshi-chan extra next chapter, that I won't put in here. If you want to read it, it's in the original Happy Birthday Yugi, she's not putting it in this one)) 


	2. Chappy 2

Kaira-chan: Im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Yami Kaira: Oh joy  
Kaira-chan: Shut up. Neways, this is chappy 2. I don't own Yugioh, but if I did, *I'd* be in the show and I'd be together with Yami and Yugi would be so jealous....HE COULD BE OUR KID!! Lol, jp. And just so I don't feel too sorry for myself, my friend don't own Malik.  
Yami Kaira: She's talking you, Ishtar-chan. Lol, I think I'm beginning to rub off on her, She's getting more mean everyday.   
Kaira-chan: You wish.  
Yami Kaira: Hahahahah, what I wish Is to never have to put up with you again.....  
Kaira-chan: Shut up..... Neways here's chappy 2 ^-^ enjoy!!!!!!!  
Yami Kaira: Were getting closer to chapter 4 people. Cheer with me. YAY!!!!  
Kaira-chan: Do you only like it cause it's the last chappy??   
Yami Kaira: Mmmmmmaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeee....  
Kaira-chan: Oh, BTW im an Anzu hater, so she comes off a little moronic here...  
Yami Kaira: Yeah!!! for once we agree on something. Down with Anzu.   
Kaira-chan: Neways, please don't hate me for it. Her part isn't that big neways.  
Anzu: T_T

_I STILL NEED A BETA READER FOR MY YAOI/SHONEN AI, AND YURI FIC'S. ANY VOLENTEERS?_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yami stood behind the counter in the game shop. He took out a small box from his back pocket. It was the type of box that you buy rings and necklaces in. He looked at it and smiled. Then he thinks of something, a thought crossing his mind. It was nearly like he remembered something. His brow creased and the corners of his lips tugged downward, and he frowned thoughtfully. He put the box back in his pocket and walked out from behind the counter, flipping the close sign on the door, he locked the Game Shop, and left. 

"Oh Yugi..." He sighed.

  


~~~~~~~

  


"Where in God's name are you taking me, Jou?" Yugi asked, trailing behind Jonouchi and Seto. 

Jonouchi laughed. "You'll see," was his only answer. 

They turned the corner and a building looked up in front of them. The sign read Domino's Pizza ((Get it?! Domino! hahah!

Yami Kaira: That's not funny...

Kaira-chan: I know, I'm so ashamed .))

  


The entered, Seto holding the door open for Jonouchi and Yugi. Anzu and Honda were already sitting at a table. 

"Come on Yug'," Jonouchi said, waiting for Yugi to join his side. "Hey guys!"

"Hello Yugi, hello Jou," They said, smiling. 

Honda saw Seto then. "What's _he_ doing here?" He sneered. 

Jonouchi put his arm around Seto's waist. "He's here because of Yugi's birthday," He said, protectively. Kaiba blushed and turned away, but he still put his arm around Jonouchi's waist too. 

Honda got more angry. "Rich Scum," He sputtered. 

Kaiba got angry also, and removed his arm from around Jonouchi's shoulder. He threatening step towards Honda. 

"Seto-kun. Don't get angry," Jonouchi said, pecking Kaiba on the lips softly. Honda's scowl deepened. 

"Hey... Yugi? Where's Yami?" Asked Anzu, looking around hopefully. She knew that Yugi and Yami were together, but she still never gave up hope that her 'one true love' would 'come to his sences' and love her instead. 

Jonouchi and Yugi both looked saddened at these words. 

"He erm... had to do something," Yugi said quietly. 

Everyone fell silent, Honda and Kaiba stopped giving each other death glares. 

That is, everyone but Anzu. "You two haven't been spending two much time together have you. I mean you must've really - Eep!" She started, but was cut off by Honda's elbow in her side. "Ow! What was that for?" She asked, then saw Yugi's face. "Oh...sorry Yugi-chan."

Yugi sat down sadly, wondering briefly how he could've had a crush on her. She was a great friend and all, but sometimes... 

Jonouchi and Seto sat a little more uncomfortably, pulling apart from each other. Yes, Kaiba did grow a heart after he and Jonouchi got together, and now he...mostly respected others feelings, though every now and then he did slip. Now wasn't one of those times.

Yugi noticed and laughed. "There's no reason you two shouldn't be together because of me," Yugi smiled at them. 

Jonouchi and Seto exchanged glances. "Are you sure Yug'? I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, or sad or something..." Jonouchi said, empathetically. 

"No! No, go ahead. It doesn't bother me!" Yugi smiled. 

"Yugi doesn't know what he's talking about! I mean, you two shouldn't' be so intimate today. Jou, you could sit here," He said, patting the seat beside him. "Or better yet, Kaiba could leave," Honda sneered, glaring at Kaiba. 

Kaiba glared at Honda. "Baka," He growled. 

((Kaira-chan: Aww, poor Honda...  
Honda: How come no one thinks of Honda/Jou T_T  
Yami Kaira: 'Cause you two would make the worst couple ever!  
Kaira-chan: *nods* at least in our eyes...  
Honda: BUT I WANT JOU!!!))  


"Please don't fight," Yugi said quietly. 

When the waitress came, Kaiba ordered a few extra large pizza's. ((Yami Kaira: Hai, a *Few*. Both Jonouchi AND Honda are there. You got a problem take it up with.... not me..))

~~~~While Waiting for the Pizza's~~~~

"Here you are Yugi, happy birthday," Anzu said cheerfully, handing Yugi a wrapped gift. 

Yugi opened it. "Wow! It's a 3-D puzzle of a pyrimid," Yugi said, then looked at his sennen puzzle. "It's not like I already own one..." He muttered. 

"What was that?" Anzu asked. 

"Nothing!" Yugi said. "Thank you so much Anzu."

"Open mine next!" Jonouchi said, smiling widely. Yugi pulled Jonouchi's present from his pocket, and unwrapped it. It was one of those Gundam Wing Model kits that you build on your own. ((Yami Kaira: HOLY KUSO YUGIS GOT GINORMAOUS POCKETS!!))

"Thank you Jou!" Yugi said, hugging Jonouchi. 

Kaiba smiled lightly, at least Yugi wasn't all depressed about Yami anymore. "Here you go Yugi," He said, repressed the smile as he handed Yugi a gift. "Katsuya-kun made me get you something," He added.

Yugi opened it. It was a locket, like Kaiba's. The duel monster card locket that he keeps a photo of Mokuba (And now Jonouchi) in. He opened the locket, and it was empty. 

"Thank you Kaiba," He smiled. 

"Me now!" Said Honda, handing over a gift also. ((Honda: Why am I last?  
Kaira-chan: Because I couldn't think of a present for you to give him first))

Yugi opened it. "Wow Honda!" He said excitedly. Then his voice fell. "What is it?"

"It's a..." Honda started proudly, but he was cut off by voices that suddenly rose. 

"Let us in! We demand entry!" The voices exclaimed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: That's all for chappy 2!!!!  
Yami Kaira: Do I have to do this??  
Kaira-chan: Yes, now shut up and read!!  
Yami Kaira *flatly*: Who are the strange voices? What did Honda get Yugi? What the hells going on with Yami and Yugi? Why the hell is Kaira such a moron?  
Kaira-chan: Give me that!!! *looks at cue cards* It doesn't say that there...  
Yami Kaira: Just a minute *Grabs cue cards* *scribbles something* *hands them back* Yes it does, are you blind??  
Kaira-chan: Oh...it does...HEY THAT'S YOUR WRITING!!!  
Yami Kaira: Quick one, aren't you?  
*Kaira tackles her Yami and starts beating on her*....  
  
*Yami Kaira crawls her way away* YK: BTW, constructive critisim again. Kaira needs as much of is as possible.   
  
Kaira-chan: HEY!!1 *Starts beating on her agian*  


~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~

Yami Bakura's Wife:

Hullo Jeshi-chan. Thank you for betaing the last chapter. But I don't need you anymore =P Heh, I think the rest of you review was cut off ^-^;;; Oh well... *Shrugs*

  


KC:

Evil for ending it there? Evil for the first paragraph? Evil for what exactally? You'll see what's going to happen next. If you're REALLY impatiant you can go read the original Happy Birthday Yugi (Please don't) Hehe ^-^;;;

  


Moonfox:

Thanks so much ^-^ Sugar highs are good...

  


Princess Strawberry: 

Heh ^-^;;; You mad at Yami for being a jerk, or are you mad at me for the first paragraph?

  


Aleuwolf:

I can guarantee that this one will be sadder then the original. Hehe ^-^;; Told you I love Yami torture. A beta is someone who proof reads your stories (I believe). The correct the stupid mistakes (As in someone fell down, then they fell down again, then their uncontious, and then their magically back awake), the correct spelling mistakes, and I grammar mistakes too (I believe). And if you're one of those really confuzzling writers, I think that they also make it easier to understand. At least...I think. You never know, I could be a complete and total moron. 


	3. Chappy 3

Kaira-chan: Yay! Here's another chapter. Brought to you by: Me ^-^

Yami Kaira: Run while you still can...

Kaira-chan: *Hits Yami Kaira* Shut up and be nice .

Yami Kaira: Make me.

Kaira-chan: Fine, I will *Goes into a deathglare contest*

*Ends in a tie*

Kaira-chan: Lol, neways, enough....not storyness...  
Yami Kaira: I do believe there called AUTHOR NOTES!! Dumb fuck...  
Kaira-chan: O_O What's this story rated again??? I don't think you can...  
Yami Kaira: You don't think. Period.   
Kaira-chan: I DON'T THINK YOU CAN SAY THAT MORON!!!!  
Yami Kaira: I can say whatever the hell I want...bitch.   
Kaira-chan: Neways, I don't own Yami *Cries*  
Yami Kaira: Because I do.   
Kaira-chan: DO NOT!!! *Hits her over the head* I also don't own the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast...cause if I did, it would be a lot more fucked up.  
Yami Kaira: Now look whose saying what she's not aloud...

Kaira-chan: And I'm sorry for the OOCness of Bakura, Malik, Marik and Ryou.   


THANK YOU _ALEUWOLF _FOR VOLUNTEERING TO BE MY YAOI BETA..ER ^-^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let us in! We demand entry!" The voices called. 

Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik and Ryou pushed threw the doors. 

"Hey Yugi," Ryou smiled as he made his way to their table. 

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Yami Malik asked, also making his way to the table with Ryou, Malik, and Bakura.   
Yugi looked down. Then, suddenly getting angry, he brought up his head. "Why is everyone asking me that?! It's not like we're always together!" He screamed. 

"Actually Yugi, you are..." Anzu offered, only to have everyone glare at her. She gulped. "I'll shut up now..."

"Mmm....Pizza," Bakura drooled as the pizza's were placed on the table. Malik and Yami Malik grabbed some slices of cheese pizza, where as Bakura grabbed some 3 meat, and they all dug in. 

"Mmm....this is goooood," They all exclaimed, receiving glares from nearly everyone else at the table. 

"Hey! That's our pizza!" Jonouchi ventured to exclaim, only to receive glares from all three. He bit back his words, and stayed silent, while they went back to eating. Then all three of them flopped down beside Yugi, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura on either side of Yugi, and Malik beside his Yami. 

"Gomen Nasai((Very sorry))," Ryou said, sitting beside his Yami. "Please allow us to sit here."

Yami Malik flopped an arm around the back of Yugi's chair. "Here, have some pizza. Consider it my birthday present," He said, feeding Yugi a piece of cheese pizza. 

Yugi ate the pizza, confused. "Hey! This_ is_ good!" He suddenly exclaimed. Then turned to face Yami Malik. "Wait...why are you feeding me?" He asked. 

"That Yami of your's is a pathetic Yami. We are officially here (Now that we know that Yami's not) to cheer you up...as of... now," He snapped his fingers, and Ryou whipped some pizza sauce off of Yugi's corners of his mouth. 

"When Bakura says cheer you up, he means seduce you..." Yami Malik explained. 

Yugi sat there for a while before the full meaning sunk in. "OH!" He exclaimed, standing up. "I've uh...got to go," He said quickly.

"Way to go Ishtar, we almost had him," Bakura growled. 

((Kaira-chan: You see, now that Marik and Bakura have given up trying to get revenge/Yugi's puzzle. 

Marik: We've given up?

Kaira-chan: Hai! Now, as I was saying, now that they've given up, there trying to steal Yugi.

Bakura: We are??

Kaira-chan: HAI!!! NOW SHUT UP AND PLAY ALONG!!))

Yugi pushed past everyone at the table, and left the Domino's pizza. 

"Hurry! He's getting away Ishtar!" Bakura exclaimed. 

"Jush a munute. Thish pizza ish gooo," Yami Malik said, his mouth full of pizza. 

Malik and Ryou nodded, deciding against talking with their mouth full. 

"OK!" Bakura said, sitting down and digging into the pizza again. The rest of the people looked at them all oddly. 

  


Yugi walked into the park, his head down, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He sighed. "Yami...what did I do wrong? Why don't you want to be with me anymore?" He asked himself, fighting back his tears. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There's another chappy done ^-^

Yami Kaira: Next chappy is Chappy 4!! HURRAH!!

Kaira-chan: That's right people! Only one more chapter left!

Yami Kaira: HURRAH!!! Please Review!

  


~~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~~~

  


Aleuwolf:

Yep, sadder then the original ^-^ You can't really get that sad in script formation ^-^;; Hehe. Actually, I've already written out the next chapter ^-^ Hurrah for me, right? =P ... **Looks at your corrections** Oh gee...thanks for making me feel stupid . Lol, but thanks for volunteering ^-^. Hey, Chapter 4 is my and YK's favorite chapter too ^-^

  


Souldreamer:

Soon enough? Sorry, I have so much going on .

  


Violet Wolf: 

About time . lol =P

  
  


KC:

**Is slapped** Ow . Yes, I know I'm evil . You read the other one XP Now you know why I told you not too, huh? =P Yep ^-^ You know whose at the door now =P 

  


Yami-Yugi-3:

Can do ^-^


	4. Chappy 4

Kaira-chan: Guess whose back. Back again.

Yami Kaira: Shut up -.-;

Kaira-chan: Make me =P

Yami Kaira: Like that's so mature. 

Kaira-chan: Well, here's chappy 4

Yami Kaira: HURRAH!!

Kaira-chan: You only like it because it's the last chapter....

Yami Kaira: So what if I do?? Besides that's not the only reason *mumbles something*

Kaira-chan: What was that?????

Yami Kaira: *Mumbles quietly: Itsnotabadchapter...

Kaira-chan: ^____^ *glomps Yami Kaira*

Yami Kaira: ACK!! *falls over*

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK AGO~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yami and Yugi sat on the couch, in frount of the TV. "Hey...Yami?" Yugi said peacefully, laying his head on Yami's lap, the colours of the TV playing brightly across their faces in the dark room. 

"Hm?" Yami said, watching the TV. 

"Let's go and do something. Like go to the mall or something. I'm bored..." Yugi said, rolling onto his back and looking at his Yami. 

"Actually Aibou... all this week I er... have to be somewhere," Yami said uneasily, trying not to look down at little Yugi. 

"Really? Where? Can I come?" Yugi said innocently. 

"NO!" Yami shouted. Then he softened his voice. "I mean, I'm sorry Aibou, you can't come with me."

Yami got up, laying Yugi's head gently on the couch. He kneeled beside the couch, and kissed Yugi deeply, as if to make up for not bringing Yugi. Then he stood up, and left. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After that, Yugi didn't see much more of Yami. He'd only come home late at night and left early the next morning. 

Yugi had tried to make it seem like it wasn't bothering him, but now... now Yami had missed his birthday. Now... now he knew that Yami didn't love him anymore. He didn't want Yami to have to put up with such a child like himself, maybe he should just leave.... 

Suddenly, he felt someone lift up his chin. "Aibou, you're crying," Yami said. "Want to talk about it?" He began to kiss the tears off of Yugi's face. The tears Yugi hadn't even realized he was shedding. 

"Yami?" Yugi said, unconsciously wrapping his arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course," Yami smiled. He sat on a near-by park bench, and pulled Yugi onto his lap. He began to kiss Yugi's neck. "I haven't seen you in so long," He said, in between kisses. 

"That would be your fault," Yugi said, pulling away.

"I deserved that," Yami said, pulling Yugi closer once again. "Still.... I had a good reason." He grinned, his crimson eyes sparkling. He pulled a small, wrapped box from his pocket, and handed it to Yugi. 

Yugi unwrapped it, and opened the small jewelry box. Inside was a silver and gold ahnk necklace. The chain had four gold links, then for silver links, and so on, all the way around. The Ahnk necklace was gold and silver marble. 

"Wow..." Yugi said breathlessly. 

"I had to take lots of extra jobs to pay for it, and watch over the making. It's custom made. It's real gold and silver," Yami smiled. "But it was worth it. You like?" He asked. 

Yugi nodded, not daring to take his eyes of the necklace, afraid that it would disappear, just like Yami could. 

Yami smiled softly, and took it out of Yugi's hands, only to put it around his neck. "It's not going to get more attention then me, is it?" Yami said playfully. 

Yugi spun in Yami's lap and kissed him deeply, his tongue finding entrance into his other half's mouth. ((Kaira: Yu-Gi-Oh-My!! 

Yami Kaira: You got that off of Anime Insider

Kaira-chan: So what if I did??))Yami was surprised with the suddenness of it, but soon began to enjoy it. 

Finally Yugi pulled away. "And I thought you were getting tired of me," Yugi smiled. 

"Never," Yami sighed, pulling Yugi into a quick kiss again. 

Suddenly, a buff man wearing a black ski mask pulled Yugi off of Yami. "You queers make me sick," the man spat. His eyes fell upon the ahnk necklace. "Hey, isn't this a nice necklace? Huh Ryu?" The man grinned to a second man wearing a mask. 

"I bet we could fetch quite a lot of money if we pawned it," Ryu grinned back devilishly. 

Yugi pulled away, clutching the necklace protectively. "Screw off," He snapped. 

Ryu punched him across the face. Yami got off of the bench suddenly. "I suggest you leave him alone," He said dangerously, his eyes flashing. 

"Make us," Said the man. 

Yami charged at them, and quickly, Ryu drew a gun. He fired three shots. 

  


_One_..... It scrapped along Yami's left temple...

.

.

.

.

_Two_..... It embedded itself into Yami's heart. 

.

.

.

.

_Three_..... It his the puzzle, right in the eye. 

  


Sirens rang out suddenly. 

"Kuso! The cops!" Ryu yelled out, running quickly behind his partner. 

Yami fell back into Yugi's arms. Blood dripped from the gash in his left temple, and from the hole in his heart. Yugi fell back onto his knees under the added weight. As he fell to his knees the Millennium Puzzle shattered, falling into hundreds of pieces, littering the ground beside them. Yugi stared into the sky, his eyes losing all focus.

"Yami..." Yugi said, his eyes losing all focus, tears flowing down his face already. "Yami..." He passed out.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The younger one is just in shock, and has a slight concussion, he should be okay within a few days," A nurse said to two teenage boys. 

"And the other one?" The shorter of the two, Jonouchi asked quietly, afraid of what the answer might be. 

The nurse looked down in his feet, and Jonouchi knew that he was right. He didn't want to be right. For Yugi's sake. For all of their sake.

"I see..." He said, quieter still, trying to steady his voice, though it still held a quiver. 

He put his arm around Kaiba's waist, rested his head on his shoulder, and walked out, Kaiba supporting him, as he stumbled out. Kaiba closed his eyes, and moved his lips in a silent prayer, as he walked out of the hospital. 

A doctor looked at them through his office window, a few floors up. He glared at them as they made their way to a limo. 

"Those queers make me sick," He spat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yami watched TV, in the dark, on the couch. He flipped through the channels lazily wondering when Yugi would get home. He stopped flipping through the channels as arms wrapped around him from behind. 

"Grandpa," Yugi choked. "Grampa is dead," His shoulders shook, and Yami felt something wet roll down his back as Yugi began to cry. 

"Aibou..." Yami said softly. Turning around in his seat. Yugi looked strangely pale. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, as the pictures from the TV ran across his face. He hugged Yugi gently. "Death is one of the... expected things in life. No matter what happens, everyone dies," he said softly, into Yugi's ear.

"Even you?" Yugi sobbed. 

"Only if the puzzle breaks. And it hasn't broken in over 5000 years," Yami said, pulling Yugi away slightly so he could look into his face. Yami smiled softly. 

Suddenly, the puzzle fell from around Yami's neck, hitting the black floor. It shattered like water, gold droplets spraying everywhere, and with it, so did the image of Yami, disappearing like a destroyed monster. Then, Yugi stood alone. Alone in the everlasting darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yugi jolted awake. "YAMI?!" He screamed out. His head hurt, and his heart felt strangely empty. It was his heart that told him. "YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, his voice echoing through the near empty hospital corridors. It was, after all, near midnight. 

A nurse ran in within a few minutes. "What is it?" She asked comforting, soothingly. 

"Yami! Where's Yami?" Yugi whimpered, panicked. 

The nurse looked down at her feet. "The other boy... he..."

She didn't have to finish her sentence. Yugi hiccuped. "Yami..." He sobbed.

She wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, and he cried onto her shoulder.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Are you sure you're ready to go home?" Jonouchi asked. It was a couple of days later, and Yugi stood outside of the game shop with Jonouchi. 

"I'll be fine Jou..." Yugi said quietly, listlessly. As though he were fed up with everyone asking if he was okay. The truth was, he was, fed up that is. He didn't think he'd ever be okay...he might say he was, but, he knew he never would be.

"It will be awfully lonely... Why don't you stay with me and Shizuka for a while?" Jonouchi asked, his voice soft. 

Yugi looked up at him, and stayed silent for a while. "I'd like that," He answered finally, so quiet Jonouchi could barely hear him. Yugi looked back at the sidewalk, staying quiet alittle longer, fighting back the tears. "Let me get my things from the game shop," he said. But he stayed standing there, neither of the two boys moving. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that none of the tears would leak through. 

"Yug'" Jonouchi started, taking a step towards Yugi. This snapped Yugi back. 

He looked up at Jonouchi, his eyes strangely glossy. "I'll be right there."

"Ok ..." Jonouchi said, looking at his shorter friend. "I'll be at home then..." He said. Yugi nodded and ran towards the game shop. 

"Why are you keeping this inside Yugi? No one could get through this alone," Jonouchi said quietly, watching his friend run into the game shop. He let the wind tease his hair alittle, before setting off to his house. 

Yugi grabbed some stuff from his room, throwing cloths and other such stuff into his a bag. He looked around his room. "I'll get some movers to move the rest," He said. 

He grabbed his deck of cards, and put them into a card holder on his deck... the one that Yami had bought...

He also picked up the locket that Seto had given him. He flicked it open. There was a picture of Yugi and Yami. 

Yugi felt new tears well up in his eyes as he looked at it. It was before he and Yugi had gotten together. Yami had been feeling a little down that day, mostly because he wasn't sure if Yugi felt the same way for him that he felt for Yugi. Nearly everyone was there, and Ryou had brought his new camera that his father had bought him for his birthday. Bakura and Yami Malik hadn't shown up that day. 

Yami was sitting on a curve, wearing his usual leather the puzzle hanging around his neck. His left knee was brought up, his left elbow was resting on it, and his head was resting on his hand. His right foot was brought up to his thigh. 

Yugi had snuck up behind him with the hose, and when he nodded to Jonouchi, Jonouchi had turned on the water. Yugi was wearing a white muscle shirt, with blue strips, and baby blue shorts. Yami had gotten so wet that day. The picture was taken by Ryou, right as the water had hit Yami. 

Yami had turned around, and grabbed the hose, and turned it on Yugi. Yugi was laughing, and then, Yami kissed him. Everyone stared. It was their first kiss.

He closed the locked, and clasped it around his neck, still trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

He picked up the ahnk necklace... It was taken off while he was at the hospital, he was told, and Jonouchi had brought it back home. The ahnk necklace... _His _ahnk necklace...

  


_"What does this symbol mean?" Yugi had asked one day, looking over Yami's shoulder at a picture Yami was drawing. Yugi had remembered Yami used to have that on the cuff's of his sleeve when he had taken over before Yugi knew of his existence. That seemed like so long ago now..._

_ "That's an ahnk. It means eternity... immortality... forever... whatever... like our love," Yami answered. _

"Eternity my ass..." Yugi said quietly, his voice quivering. 

  


_Yugi walked up behind Yami, who was watching TV. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Grandpa," He coughed. "Grandpa's dead."_

_ "Yugi..." Yami said sorrowfully. He turned around and held Yugi. "Yugi... everyone dies. It's one of the inevitable things in life....as sad as it may be..." _

_ "Even you?" Yugi sobbed, wiping his eyes. _

_ Yami pushed Yugi back alittle, so Yugi could look at his face. "Only if the puzzle breaks... and it hasn't broken in over 5000 years."_

  


"But the damned puzzle did break! And now I'm all alone! All alone! You left me! Damn you Yami!" Yugi screamed, punching a mirror. It shattered under his fist, and the glass cut his knuckles. Blood ran down his hand freely. 

  


_"But even I'll probably die... eventually. People have to come to terms with death. It's not always easy, but it has to happen. No matter what you may think, you're never alone in the world. There will always be someone who cares about you. Always. They may not be as obvious, but they are out there. Even if they don't show themselves, there are people who would be broken if something happened to you," Yami said. _

_ Yami kissed Yugi then. "Keep your Grandpa alive in your heart. Never forget him. 'Cause your loved ones will always watch you in death. Or so I hope... They will always be here,"_ _He put his hand over Yugi's heart. _

"Jonouchi... my friends... they still care about me," Yugi said.

He looked into the setting sunset, silent tears running down his face. "I'll always love you ... Yami," he said quietly, the blood running down his hand to pool at his feet. 

~OWARI~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: SO huh huh huh huh huh??? do you like. Is it ne good. Should i  
write a sequel??? huh huh huh?? I know its short but...oh well.

Yami Kaira: Please say no. I don't think I could stand her up all night writing another ficcy. 

Kaira-chan: SHUT UP I WILL IF I WANT!! Oh, and should I write a prequel? Where Yugi's grandpa dies?? *looks behind me* aa kuso!! *Runs*  
*Honda and Anzu chase after me*  
Honda: GIVE ME JOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anzu: YOU MADE ME SUCH A MORON!!!!!!

Yami Kaira: Because you are a moron.  
Kaira-chan: SORRY HONDA!!!!  
Anzu: what about me???  
Honda: She's right, u are a moron....*walks away*  
*Anzu stops, unsure whether to chace Honda or Kaira* Honda. You're my friend, and friends shouldn't fight... *runs after Kaira-chan*

Yami Kaira: RUN KAIRA RUN!!!!!!! EVEN YOU DON'T DESERVE THE CRUEL FATE THAT IS ANZU!!!

  


~~~~~~REVIEW REPLIES~~~~~~

  


Princess Strawberry: **To review on ch. 2**

Sorry, it wasn't exactly soon *Bows in apology*

Lol, both works for me ^-^

  


Priest-ess Darky: **To review on ch. 1**

Lol, I don't know. JouXYuugi would be cute, but I can't really see them together ^_^;; And I already told you why I don't support YamiXSeto. 

  


Priest-ess Darky: **To review on ch. 2**

Lol ^-^ I'm glad _someone _found it funny ^-^;; My and my stupid jokes =P

  


Yami Bakura's Wife: 

Lol, well, technically, you didn't read all of _this _story. You read all of the one in script formation =P But I'm glad you're reviewing anyways ^-^

  


Aleuwolf:

O_O I hope I got it up soon enough *Backs away from Demon and falls into a hole* ^-^;;; ow... Yep yep, we share ^-^

  


Princess Strawberry:

Lol ^-^;; True, it isn't =P ^-^ Thankies ^_^ I hope I updated soon enough. If I didn't *Bows again*

Marguerite/Matalis:

Soz. No lemon. I haven't written any yet, but you can find them around. There all over the place, especially adultfanfiction.net. 

  
  


Green Eyes Silver Dragon:

I'll be sure to come to you if I ever need one ^-^ Though I do have 2 right now (One for Yaoi, and one for my other fics), but if I feel like I'm overwhelming then, then I know where to look ^-^ Thank you ^___^

  


Kay and Fantasychick:

Yay ^-^ I'm glad you like. This will be the only more you're getting though ^-^;;


	5. Review Reply, Insparations, Dedications ...

REVIEW REPLY:

Yami Bakura's Wife:

Not really... the chapter four I added a lot more stuff ^-^;; hehehehe....

  


INSPIRATIONS:

Kaira-chan: Ok, I was inspired by a picture I found on a Japanese fan site. Unfortunately, I can't find it right now....

Yami Kaira: Forgetful moron. Didn't you put it on your Favorites?

Kaira-chan: I'm sure I did, but it ain't there. I was also inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh, because without it, this story would suck...

Yami Kaira: No shit. 

Pharaoh Yami: What about meeeeeeee?

Kaira-chan: And Pharaoh Yami, 'cause if he didn't die, Yami wouldn't be around to re-die.

Yami Kaira: ....Nice one.... *Sarcasm*

Kaira-chan: Neways, I can't find the original site the picture was on, but it *is* on my site... in the piccy its Pharaoh Yami tho...

Pharaoh Yami: O_O

Kaira-chan: There are also some other piccy's that inspired the flashbacks, but they aren't on my site right now, and I can't find the actual links...

Yami Kaira: Baka hikari...

  


DEDICATIONS:

Kaira-chan: Hm...who to Dedicate this too...

Pharaoh Yami: Oh! Me! Pick me!

Kaira-chan: Hmm... I'd like to dedicate this to... no one in particular O_o

Pharaoh Yami: aww... T_T

  
  


THANKS: 

Kaira-chan: Firstly, I'd like to thank Ishtar-chan and Suppi-chan for being the very first ones to read the ficcy!!

Yami Kaira: Hey! What about me?

Kaira-chan: You were in my head the first time! Of course you were the first to know about it! I'd like to thank Trick King for drawing that picture, even though he can't understand me and chances are he'll never come here. 

Yami Kaira: Then why bother thanking him????

Kaira-chan: Oh shut up. I would also like to thank Aleuwolf and Jeshi-chan (Yami Bakura's Wife) for helping to beta this ficcy ^-^

Yami Kaira: Which just says you can't spell on your own _

Kaira-chan: And Jeshi-chan again, because although she hates yaoi, she still read the fic ^-^

Yami Kaira; Who could _not _like yaoi?

Kaira-chan: A lot of people ^-^

Yami Kaira: Bah... morons. 

Kaira-chan: And Jeshi-chan again, for being the first to review ^_^ That and she reviewed _nearly _every chapter ^_^

Yami Kaira: Duh . You told her too...

Kaira-chan: Then I'd like to thank KC, for not only calling me evil, but reviewing, not once, but twice ^-^ 

Yami Kaira: Hey, _I'm _the evil one . Not Kaira-chan!

Kaira-chan: and Moonfox for reviewing and doing that fun little dialog thing ^_^

Yami Kaira: It was stupid...

Kaira-chan: You think everything's stupid . And Strawberry Princess, for reviewing thrice also! Lol ^_^ Everyone loves glaring at Yami, don't they *Glares at him*

Yami: WHAT DID I DO???

Kaira-chan: And to Aleuwolf...even though the original wasn't that good ^_^;;;

Yami Kaira: Neither is this one...

Kaira-chan: And she reviewed nearly every chapter ^_^ With the exception of chappy 4 ^-^

Yami Kaira: You shouldn't thank people for nearly reviewing every chapter you know...

Kaira-chan: And then there's Souldreamer ^-^

Yami Kaira: Yeah, what about her...?

Kaira-chan: I'm thanking her . And Ishtar-chan (Violet Wolf). ^-^ Lol, I thankle you... ^-^;; And Yami-Yugi3 ^-^ Fun fun =P

Yami Kaira: You're thanks are really getting slack now...

Kaira-chan: And Darky ^-^ Fun fun!! ^-^

Yami Kaira: what about her??

Kaira-chan: And also Marguerite/Matalis, Woodelf193, and Kay and FantasyChick ^_^ You're all thanked too!!!!

Yami Kaira: And finally, were done with this utterly pointless...thing...


End file.
